kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capsule J2
|ability = Jet |category = Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 400 |notes = 18 HP }} Capsule J2 is an enemy and a Helper in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star Ultra. It is best known for replacing Capsule J from Kirby Super Star. Like the earlier Capsule J, Capsule J2 provides the Jet ability and is a carbon clone of the original in terms of attacks and behavior. J2 has all of the same abilities of its predecessor like Jet Cracker, Jet Headbutt, Jet Blow, Rocket Dive, and the ability to store power and hover. Capsule J2 was not the only character to act as a replacement in Kirby Super Star Ultra, as Gip also appeared to take over Bounder's role from the original. However, Gip had previously done the same in the transition from Kirby's Adventure to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. A possible explanation for this replacement is because Capsule J heavily resembles Konami's TwinBee, so the replacement was made in order to avoid copyright issues. This theory has further credence when one considers that Capsule J was missing from the Helpers drawn on the Memorial Fan Book cover. Physical Appearance With the exception of its head and facial area, Capsule J2 also physically resembles the original Capsule J. Rather than looking like a robotic Waddle Doo like Capsule J, J2 looks more like an actual plane. It has an eerie, shark-like head and a pair of high-powered rocket boosters. It has a lower jaw-like extension and glowing red eyes. By examining the jaw-like structure even closer, it becomes evident that the game designers may not have started from scratch when working on Capsule J2's sprite. The lower-jaw structure on the sprite bears heavy resemblance to Capsule J's green visor, and it would appear as if they simply overlapped a new head right on top of a higher-quality Capsule J sprite. Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Capsule J2 replaces the original Capsule J. Although it has a different appearance, Capsule J2 has exactly the same attacks of the original, and even appears in the same places. Capsule J2 hovers around until it lays eyes on Kirby, at which point it will proceed to zoom at Kirby at very high speeds and cause some damage. It is weak to the Zap element. As an enemy, it is a dull orange color. The Helper version of Capsule J2 is light blue. Capsule J2 can perform all of the techniques Jet can. He can also shoot exhaust underwater, however this does not propel him forward. Capsule J2 is playable in Helper to Hero. This Capsule J2 is green, a homage to the original Capsule J, who would also be green in very rare instances throughout ''Kirby Super Star. It appears first in Revenge of Meta Knight. ''Kirby Mass Attack Five Capsule J2s, in their Helper colors, appear as opponents in the Kirby Quest sub-game; four of them being fought in Stage 19 of Chapter 2, and one being fought by itself in Stage 22 of Chapter 3. They attack by charging up and using Jet Dash. See Also *Capsule J *Capsule J3 Artwork K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KSSU_Capsule_J2.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ Capsule J2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites Capsulej2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Capsule J2 sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Capsulej2helperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Capsulej2helpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Capsule J2 sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Jetset 2.0 es:JetSet 2.0 fr:Jetset 2.0 it:Ultra Jet 2 ja:カプセルJ2 Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Jet Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Novel Characters